Disk drives are normally very closely spaced to their opposing read/write heads, making removal of the disks problematic unless the read/write head is momentarily lifted. Expedients for so lifting the heads must be sufficiently small as to fit in the available working space, and positive in their action to ensure achieving the desired separation space and avoid damage to the components. The use of suspension extensions beyond the normal length of the suspension to ride a camming surface to effect lift is known, but this technique requires added structure on the suspension flexure, increased weight beyond the normal suspension terminus, and cantilevering of this added weight. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,607 to Spendlove a lift bracket is shown comprising a pair of wings in the form of cylindrical rods supported in attachment devices having interference fit notches. While seemingly simple, the Spendlove device requires insertion and retention of tiny rods in place and is potentially troublesome in manufacturing unless great care is taken, at added expense.